<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Месть / Vegeance by Sky_Lynx, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424128">Месть / Vegeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx'>Sky_Lynx</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020'>WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Revenge, Stop Kicking Magnus - Kick Mortarion!, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мортарион! Выходи, подлый трус! Мы пришли обрушить на тебя свою месть!»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Месть / Vegeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мортарион! Выходи, подлый трус! Мы пришли обрушить на тебя свою месть!</p><p>Азраил на всякий случай задержал дыхание: голо-связь голо-связью, а ждать от Повелителя Чумы можно было чего угодно.</p><p>От гололита пахнуло гнилью и тухлятиной — над проекторами соткался некто высоченный и очень строгий на вид.</p><p>— По какому поводу месть? — деловито уточнил Мортарион.</p><p>— Как это «по какому»?! Ты собирался создать гибридный легион из нашего геносемени! «Ангелы Смерти»! Тьфу ты, даже вспоминать противно!</p><p>— Молодой человек, какой ещё легион? У меня свой легион имеется. Вам бы память проверить. Уж на что был скверный характер у вашего отца, но он таких вещей никогда не забывал.</p><p>— Допустим, не вы лично, — начал раздражаться Азраил, — а ваш сын Тифус!</p><p>— Что?! Тифус! — загремел Мортарион так, что гололит наполовину покрылся ржавчиной. — Тифус, немедленно иди сюда!</p><p>На жалобно скрипящем проекторе неторопливо нарисовалась вторая фигура. Азраил вытер слезящиеся глаза и начал дышать ртом: в зале повисло амбре дерьма и болота.</p><p>— Да, отец? — прогудел Тифус.</p><p>— Тифус, почему я узнаю о твоих планах от чужих астартес? Сколько ещё раз ты будешь позорить меня перед чужими легионами?! Создать собственный легион без моего ведома!..</p><p>Азраил невольно вжал голову в плечи — предмет, который выхватил из-под плаща Мортарион, был до боли похож на ремень.</p><p>— На мне — благословение Владыки! Я могу делать всё, что захочу! — возмутился было Тифус, но, взглянув на мечущего громы и молнии примарха, передумал и ускользнул куда-то за зону передачи. Мортарион последовал за ним.</p><p>— Ничего себе, — протянул Азраил. — А кому мы теперь мстить будем?</p><p>— Брат Азраил, — Сапфон неловко откашлялся. — Брат Лазарь из Пятой хочет отомстить Магнусу Алому за колдовство и поражение.</p><p>— Да на что нам сдался Магнус? Пусть ему Волки мстят, — Азраил вздохнул. — Хорошо, пусть отправится на Просперо. Не зря же мы выделяли бюджет на месть хаоситам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>